Billy Skellig
|image=Skellig web.jpg |gender=Male |class= Death Knight |race=Forsaken |age=82 |birthplace=Kul Tiras |affiliations=Forsaken Royal Lordaeron Navy Tirasian Fleet |alignment= Chaotic Neutral }} William "Billy" Skellig is an undead pirate captain and a former sailor and first mate in the Royal Lordaeron Navy. Biography William "Billy" Skellig was born in Kul Tiras and raised to work on ships since he was a small boy. He was recruited to serve on a stout-weather ship in the Tirasian fleet where he became First Mate. He eventually transferred to the Royal Lordaeron Navy where he was stationed on one of the many ships hired by Arthas Menethil to take the Silver Hand Knights and Lordaeron troops to Daggercap Bay in Northrend. Billy died along with many other sailors when Arthas order a band of mercenaries to sink the fleet. Billy spent a long time lying at the bottom of Daggercap Bay dead until Arthas, now as the Lich King, raised many corpses to serve as the Scourge. Although fish and crabs had eaten away at his corpse and barnacles had begun to grow on his body, Billy still retained most of his limbs and musculature. He served under the Lich King's rule as a mindless Scourge for years. Billy does not remember anything of those years as a mindless zombie, doing Arthas' bidding. A blank in his memory. That void in his memory ends when his consciousness was granted back to him by Lady Sylvanus. It was then, years ago, when he regained his individuality once more and he joined the ranks of the Forsaken. Under the Banshee Queen, Skellig put his former sailor's life to use serving in The Windrunner Fleet aboard the Dark Defiance. However Billy's service was short-lived as the sailor was killed in battle off the shore of the Eastern Plaguelands when the ship was ordered to support forces battling the Scarlet Crusade. For a time, Skellig's corpse lied in rest once more. Sitting in the shallow waters off Eastern Plagueland's coast awaiting his soul's journey to the great beyond. But the journey did not begin. An all to familiar voice sounded in Skellig's consciousness as he lay there. "You will is not your own." Once again, did Skellig feel the icy clutch on his soul. Once again did Arthas raise his corpse to serve. Only this time it was different. Skellig retained some of his consciousness. Whether it was a weaker bond or just a torture played out by the Lich King, Skellig was aware of himself, but was bound by the sheer will of the Lich King to serve. "Remember who owns your soul, death knight!" Billy Skellig witnessed horror upon horror as he was forced along with many other Death Knights to slaughter the citizens of Havenshire. He remembers all too well having to kill his own Forsaken brethren in the name of the Lich King. But all the more important, he remembers the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. It was that time he felt the Lich King's control break once again when Darion Mograine attacked the Lich King and freed the Death Knights of Archeus present. William Skellig was once again of free will. Suffering from the anguish of falling to service again, as well as fear of falling again, Skellig retreated the Plaguelands and sought the one place farthest away from Northrend and also a place familiar to him: Booty Bay. There he spent a year working for various merchant fleets and also as a privateer. Signed under service to Baron Revilgaz and defending Booty Bay from the Bloodsail Buccaneers. However, his time as a privateer was cut short when Deathwing erupted and brought on the great Cataclysm. That, combined with the attacks by Lord Putress, Skellig soon found that many cast the undead sailor with a different eye and many cursed his existence. With work drying up, Skellig decided to travel north in search again of the great Undercity and capital of Lady Sylvanus' Forsaken. Since he was far too decayed and worn to walk amongst the Alliance, then maybe the Forsaken will accept him? Physical appearance His clothes are tattered and he reeks of salt water and rum; hands ragged and scarred, with black broken nails, and a sabre cut across one cheek, a dirty, livid white. At his belt, you see an old cutlass and on his dusty jacket you see a frayed emblem denoting him as a former sailor for Lordaeron’s fleet. Barnacles have grown over time on his shoulders and arms, and seaweed can sometimes be seen twisted in his scraggly hair. Even for one of the Forsaken, this specimen before you is even more bedraggled and the look of a long life of turmoil and hard work is evident. He is missing his left leg, just below the knee. In it's place he's fashioned a wooden peg leg, but entwined with saronite filligree. He makes the use of a wooden and saronite walking cane adorned with a rictus skull. Often seen at the Salty Sailor in Booty Bay, drinking his drink and mostly keeping to himself. Occasionally he’ll mutter something about a lost hat, or suddenly cry out some sea chanty in an old tottering voice that unsettles the other tavern patrons. Clothing and Armor: Mostly cloth and leather, typical of one would see for a sailor or pirate. However he does have a few items of platemail, carry overs from his time as a death knight. His boots and belt are plate mail as there is some metal vambraces affixed to his gloves. Almost everything appears worn, tattered and covered with barnacles. Personality and traits Notes and references Image notes: artwork was created by the author, but the rendered 3D images are taken from a now defunct game called: Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned. Category:2015 Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Pirate